XMen First Class 2
by P3Forever16
Summary: They were friends...now they're enemies. Find out what happened after the Cuban Missle Crisis in the sequel to First Class.
1. Characters

**_Characters_**

**_James McAvoy as Professor Charles Xavier: The telepathic leader and founder of the X-Men and one of Magneto's best friends until conflicts of opinion create a rivalry between them and their teams._**

**_Michael Fassbender as Erik Lensherr / Magneto: A mutant capable of manipulating and generating electromagnetic fields, he becomes one of Xavier's best friends until conflicts of opinion create a rivalry between them, with Lensherr afterwards founding the Brotherhood of Mutants_**

**_Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert: A CIA agent and Charles Xavier's love interest._**

**_Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme / Mystique: A shape-shifting mutant and Charles Xavier's childhood friend._**

**_January Jones as Emma Frost / White Queen: A telepath who can also change her body into diamond form and was a member of the Hellfire Club. However,, she has joined Magneto on his Brotherhood of Mutants._**

**_Nicholas Hoult as Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy / Beast: A former scientist and political activist who transformed into a frightening looking mutant in an attempt to cure himself, but is kind at heart._**

**_Justin Hartley as David Haller/Legion: A telepathic, telekinetic, and pyrokinetic mutant was born in the same camps as Magneto._**

**_Zoë Kravitz as Angel Salvadore: A mutant with dragonfly wings and acidic saliva. She had joined on the side of the hellfire club, but after Sebastion Shaw's death, she joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants._**

**_Caleb Landry Jones as Sean Cassidy / Banshee: A mutant capable of ultrasonic screaming, used in various ways including as a means of flight._**

**_Lucas Till as Alex Summers / Havok: A mutant who has the ability to absorb energy and discharge it as blasts._**

**_Edi Gathegi as Armando Muñoz / Darwin: A mutant with the power of "reactive evolution._**

**_Jason Flemyng as Azazel: A Hellfire Club member who teleports._**

**_Álex González as Janos Quested / Riptide: A mutant with the ability to create powerful whirlwinds from his hands and body._**

**_Ray Wise as the United States Secretary of State._**

**_Matt Craven as CIA Director McCone_**

**_Don Creech as William Stryker_**


	2. Recruiting

_**Scene I: int. Russian Prison-Cell Division-**_**Two guards each on a floor walk back and forth past the cells occupying russians.**

**Pan to a Russian guard.**

**He stops walking and turns to a cell door.**

**Cut to David Haller sitting up from his bed.**

**Cut back to Russian guard.**

**He grabs his keys from his holster and unlocks the door.**

**David looks at him in confusion.**

**Cut to another guard on the same floor.**

**Guard #2:(In Russian) Hey! What are you doing?**

**Cut back to Guard #1.**

**He blinks his eyes in confusion, stumbling back slightly.**

**The guard's gun slowly leaves his hand and points to his head.**

**Along with that guard's gun, the other guards' guns leave their hands and point to their heads.**

**The front doors creak and blast open.**

**All of the russian prisoners bounce back in fear.**

**Cut to Magneto walking in slowly and beside him is Mystique, Angel, Emma Frost, and Riptide.**

**Cut back to David.**

**Azazel teleports in behind him causing David to turn around and bounce back in surprise and fear.**

**Cut to Magneto and the team.**

**Azazel teleports in with David in front of the team.**

**Erik: Thank you, my friend.**

**Azazel nods his head and walks to the rest of the team while Emma steps forward next to Erik.**

**Erik: Are you sure he's one of us?**

**Emma: Positive. He's a telepath like me.**

**Erik: Yes, but we don't need a telepath. We need someone powerful enough to be on our side.**

**Erik begins to turn around and walk away; however, Angel and Mystique stand in their same spots.**

**Angel: Wait.**

**The rest of the team turn around to them.**

**Angel: We should keep him.**

**Mystique: I agree.**

**David looks at them in fear.**

**Erik walks up to them.**

**Erik: My sweets, we have in our hands another telepath. We shall not need anymore.**

**Mystique: I don't know Erik. I mean, you and I were both with Charles when Hank created that machine to augment Charles' telepathy. As far as we know, he could know exactly where our next steps will be.**

**Erik: Raven, he could not get in my head as long as I've got this helmet on. And thanks to Emma, he could not get into your heads either. Now, we must go. Our plane is waiting.**

**Erik turns back around and starts walking away with the rest of the team.**

**Angel and Raven look at each other in unsureness and follow their team.**


	3. Informant

**Scene II: Xavier's Mansion-Sitting Room-DAY. Xavier is sat in his wheelchair looking at the tv, watching John F. Kennedy in a press conference.**

**Kennedy: The very word "secrecy" is repugnant in a free and open society; and we are as a people inherently and historically opposed to secret societies, to secret oaths and secret proceedings. We decided long ago that the dangers of excessive and unwarranted concealment of pertinent facts far outweighed the dangers which are cited to justify it.[Continuing very low]**

**Xavier: Good morning Sean.**

**Cut to Sean walking in, looking confused and amused.**

**Sean: Good Morning...Xavier. How do you do that?**

**Xavier: I've connected my mind with you, Alex, and Hank's brains. I figured that by doing that, Emma can't tap into your heads.**

**Sean: That's not tiring?**

**Xavier: Of course it is. That is why I've asked Hank to re-create the machine to magnify my powers. It'll give half my mind some time to discover Erik's plans.**

**Sean: Half of it? More like 3/4 of it.**

**Xavier: What are you talking about, Sean?**

**Sean: Xavier, Erik and his team haven't been heard of ever since-**

**Xavier: Sean, have you ever regretted your decisions?**

**Sean: No...except asking that girl out.**

**Xavier stared at Sean with oddness.**

**Sean: It was at a christmas party and she poured hot chocolate on me.**

**Xavier shook his head.**

**Xavier: Alright, well, I have regretted many decisions in my life. One of them includes letting Raven go. She was the one thing that kept me to be who I am and ever since she went to Erik's side, I've felt like I have changed.**

**Sean: Well, Xavier man, sir, you can't change the past.**

**Xavier: Yes, I'm full aware of that.**

**Alex walks in.**

**Xavier: Good morning Alex.**

**Alex: Morning Xavier.**

**Xavier: Now, all we need is Hank.**

**Hank: No need.**

**Hank walks in.**

**The three turn to him.**

**Hank: I'm here.**

**Xavier: Great! Now, the team is assembled.**

**Alex: For what?**

**Xavier: I've somehow connected to a mutant in Russia. We must go there and recruit him.**

**Hank: Uh...speaking of Russia, Xavier...someone else has been there. They raided a prison looking for a mutant.**

**Xavier: Erik.**

**Hank: Yeah.**

**Sean: Do you think he's got the mutant?**

**Xavier: Knowing Erik, we can't be sure.**

**Alex: I suggest we go and attack Erik and his team...full on.**

**Xavier: No, Alex, we cannot do that. We have to be the better men. We cannot use violence against other mutants.**

**Hank: Not to be rude Xavier, but we did kill Shaw.**

**Voice: Charles.**

**The four turn around to see Angel standing there.**

**Xavier: Angel.**

**Hank growled loudly while Alex and Sean stood in offensive positions.**

**Xavier: Easy team.**

**Angel:Xavier, you didn't tell them?**

**Alex: Tell us what?**

**Xavier: No, but I was about to.**

**He sighed.**

**Xavier: Hank...Alex...Sean...Angel is our messenger.**

**Sean: Messenger? I don't believe this.**

**Xavier: Well, believe it. She's our only way to protect humanity from Erik. WE NEED HER.**

**The three men looked at Xavier in understanding.**

**Xavier: Now, Angel, have you found anything out?**

**Angel: Yes, but if you want to stop the team, we need to hurry.**

**Xavier: Why? What's the matter?**

**Angel: Erik is planning on assassinating the President.**

**The four men looked shocked and worried.**

**Alex: Whoa! What?**

**Angel: He is and if we don't hurry, the President will die.**

**Xavier: Alright, team, suit up and Beast, start up the jet.**

**The three nod their heads and run off in different directions.**

**Angel: You have a jet?**

**Xavier: Yes; However, you cannot stay any longer.**

**Angel: What...why?**

**Xavier: Because if Erik found out you were on our side, I' not sure what he will do to you.**

**Angel: But-**

**Xavier: No, Angel. Please, you must go.**

**Angel: What about Raven?**

**Xavier: What about her?**

**Angel: I believe she's...doubting herself. She isn't acting like she used to.**

**Xavier: Then, inform her of our meetings, the more people we have, the better team we have.**

**Angel nods her head.**


End file.
